Kirara Falls in Love with Buyo
by toxicasirena
Summary: Kirara falls in love with a enhanced Buyohe has a jewel shard. The group must convince Kirara that Buyo is an ordinary cat. Will Buyo be stuck in the fuedal era forever?
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome, don't forget your jewel shards!" Sota said before Kagome jumped into the well that would transport her back to feudal Japan. "Thanks Sota,"Kagome smiled at her younger brother," Remember to tell Grandpa not to use any of his sicknesses as an excuse for mine while I'm with InuYasha and the others." "Don't worry, from now on I'll be the one telling your friends you have a cold or flu."Sota said proudly.  
"That's a boy." Kagome said as she jumped into the well. Sota turned around to pick up his cat Buyo, but to his amazement the cat had jumped into the well after Kagome. Sota looked down the well and called his cat. No answer. "Oh no."

Kagome climbed out the well and was about to look for InuYasha,but something stopped her. She heard a faint sound of Buyo's meow.  
"That's strange, I thought I just heard Buyo."Kagome said. She looked down and noticed that a jewl shard had fallen from the bottle she carried. The shard fell into Buyo's mouth and was lodged in his throat, but it didn't block his air way. He was able to get out the well on his own. Kagome's eyes became wider when she saw Buyo jump out of the well on his own, but then strangely he was turning into a two tail demon cat like Kirara!  
"My gosh!" Sango said as she walked up to Kagome and Buyo. "I didn't know you had a cat like mine." Sango said.  
"No..No, it's not what you think. Buyo is a plain ordinary cat. Somehow he changed into a cat like Kirara. I don't know how, but..."Kagome said and then started to trail off.  
Kirara's eyes widened. She crept slowly to Buyo. Buyo was purring at the site of Kirara. Suddenly, the two cats were rubbing against eachother and purring loudly.  
"I see there is love in the air." Miroku said as he sauntered upon the scene. "Now, why don't you take after Kirara and give me a kiss?" Miroku said to Sango. A minute later there was a red mark on Miroku's face from Sango's slap. "ha ha. I guess I deserve that." Miroku laughed.  
"You know you do." Shippo said before he hopped on Kagome's lap.  
"Shippo, I missed you." Kagome said, " I have something for you." "Ninja food!" InuYasha said as he ran up to her.  
"Yes, I have some for all of you." Kagome smiled.

Author's Note: This is my first page. Hopefully, I can elaborate more. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome's Worry"

Scene 2

Sango stared unbelievably at the two demon twin tailed cats. Kagome swears to everyone that Buyo is a domestic cat from the modern era. InuYasha and Miroku see nothing wrong or odd about Buyo and Shippo hypothesizes that Buyo's ancestors were like Kilala hence the change. Kagome still stayed up all night pondering the strange occurrence with her cat. She would occasionally nod off into sleep for about ten minutes only to wake up surprised and shocked that she had slept. She worried that Buyo wouldn't be able to pass through the well ever again. She knew Sota, her little brother, would be heartbroken if Buyo never came back home.

Meanwhile Kilala and Buyo were curled up together. She would lick Buyo as she would a mate. Buyo was well aware of the proximity of the female next to him. He didn't mid it at all, but yes, he was confused and a bit frightened at her and by his own new form. But so was everyone else. Buyo and Kilala purred contently together while they dreamed dreams of each other as mates.

Miroku woke up early and took a walk with InuYasha. The two sat by the lake and began to ponder how Buyo could have transformed and how to get him home to Kagome's time. "Kagome must be worried sick." Miroku mused.

"She should have noticed that darn cat coming with her! Stupid!" InuYasha spat.

"Now, now, InuYasha, she wasn't expecting Buyo to come with her. Remember, only you and her are able to go through to this time and back. She wasn't expecting Buyo to be able to too. Besides, she has a lot on her mind, since Seshomaru almost killed you by punching a gaping hole in your torso." Miroku said patiently.

"She knows I heal fast. She's just a sissy." InuYasha said.

"Ah, good morning ladies, out to wash clothes huh?" Miroku flirtatiously smiled at the women a few feet from them. "I say, I would like to ask you something very important." Miroku smiled while holding the hand of a young maiden. "It's a matter of life and death…that's the life of my unborn child," Miroku leaned in and looked deeply into the young lady's eyes and said, "Would you mind bearing my children?" The girl blushed and said, "Sire, you are a man of the cloth, surely, you have taken a vow of celibacy. How could you be able to?"

"It's very easy." Miroku grinned, "Let me…"

"Miroku! Let's go!" InuYasha barked.


	3. Chapter 3

November 25, 2005

Author's Note:

Readers, Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter in my tale of the two demon cats. I hope you like my story so far. Sorry if I'm annoying by only putting up so much at a time. That's just the way I work I guess. (Sorry it's so short.)

While Miroku and InuYasha were walking back to their small hut Kagome came running up to InuYasha in a panic. "InuYasha! Buyo is fighting with another cat. He can't possibly win. He's never fought a demon cat before! What if he dies?" Kagome cried.

"You want me to help your pathetic cat?" InuYasha frowned. "He can take care of himself. He's been in fights before."

"You don't understand. He doesn't know how to use his powers." Kagome started to sob.

"What about Kilala? Where is she?" Miroku asked.

"The male demon cat has her cornered and she's too afraid of him to move." Kagome explained.

"That's unusual for Kilala. She's usually very protective of everyone." Miroku said.

"Yes, but this cat is enormous. He wants Kilala as a mate and when he saw Buyo he mistook him for an enemy. With demon cats it's a fight to the death for a mate." Kagome said.

"Yes, Kagome is right. Kilala is powerless to stop the fight. InuYasha cats and dogs fight all the time. You can handle this cat." Sango said breathlessly.

"Why do I have to do everything?" InuYasha whined.

"Please. You've gotta help him. Do it for Sota's sake. If Buyo dies he'll never forgive me." Kagome said.

"Okay, but you owe me a bunch of "ninja food" after I fight this cat." InuYasha said before he took off running a head of his friends.

Buyo glared at Sumo Neko. Sumo was known to be the fiercest twin tailed demon cat around. He has been trying to mate with Kilala for over a month now. Once Sumo saw Buyo he couldn't help but have his instincts kick in and fight the young cat. Buyo stood his ground and growled at Sumo despite his fear. He wanted to protect the female cat that had shown him so much affection last night. Kilala was shaking with fear. She desperately wanted to help Buyo in his fight against the ominous Sumo, but she was paralyzed with dread. Buyo didn't know how to fly and fight at the same time. Sumo took advantage of it and started to fly upward and attack Buyo easily knowing he had the upper hand with the bird's eye view on his opponent. Buyo kept his eyes on Sumo the best he could deflecting each blow that Sumo threw at him. InuYasha commanded Buyo to run and let him take over. Buyo cried in frustration. InuYasha paused and wondered why Buyo wanted to fight Sumo so badly.

Kilala meowed at InuYasha as if telling him that Buyo wanted to prove to everyone that he could defend not only himself but her as well. InuYasha nodded and sat back as he saw Buyo starting to take flight and attack Sumo. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango ran up to the scene just as Buyo took off into the air. Kagome smiled proudly at her cat. He had figured out the toughest skill in a matter of minutes! Buyo chased Sumo and started to have fire blazing around his feet because of his speed. He clawed at Sumo. Sumo growled in pain as Buyo struck him on his hind legs. Buyo nipped at Sumo's feet and then his neck. The cats fought and finally Sumo flew away in panic. Sumo had never been so terrified of a rival like Buyo. Kilala flew to Buyo and licked his face in appreciation of his fight.

Sango and Kagome had hearts in their eyes for a split second. "Awww…. They are so cute together!" Kagome and Sango said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome knew that somehow Buyo had to go back to his own time. It tugged at her heartstrings that she'd take him away from Kilala. Kagome had be so sick with worry over Buyo that she didn't see a jewel fragment in Buyo. After a good night's rest she had begun to give up on every finding out how to bring her cat home to her family. As the days went on Kagome's anxiety lessened, but her heart sank at the thought of telling her little brother that their family pet couldn't come home. Kagome walked around in the fresh air one afternoon and spotted Kilala and Buyo chasing eachother. She felt a jewel shard present. It was flying around Buyo. She squinted her eyes to see what exactly was near Buyo, but to her astonishment she saw that it wasn't near Buyo at all. It was in him! "InuYasha! Sango! Shippo!" She yelled. The quartet ran towards her and asked what was wrong. "There's a jewel shard in Buyo's throat! I hadn't sensed it before because I was so anxious. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner!" "So, that's why Buyo transformed into a cat like Kilala". Shippo said.  
"Now, you know how to get him back home. You just have to take the jewel shard out." Miroku said.  
"Yeah, but how?"InuYasha said.  
"It's not like we can cut him open and then sew him back up again." Sango said.  
"Why not?"Shippo asked.  
"We're not doctors." Kagome said in a panic. "What do I do now?" "Well, I guess he'll have to stay here unless you want to find some kind of surgeon." InuYasha said.  
"I don't think they are advanced in animal care, I don't think there's even a word for a vet in this age."Kagome said.  
"There must be some way."Shippo said.  
Just then Miyoga, the flee, hopped on InuYasha and said, "Master InuYasha...It's been too long", and sucked a bit of blood from InuYasha's nose. InuYasha automatically swatted at Miyoga and slowly the flee fell to the ground.  
"That's it!" Sango said.  
"What's it?" Kagome asked.  
"Miyoga is small enough to go inside Buyo without blocking his air way. If Miyga could some how get the shard out then everything will be solved. Suddenly, Kilala and Buyo stopped playing and perked up their ears. Kilala sense something had changed. She ran to Sango to see what the news was. Buyo followed happily. "Kilala, I know you love Buyo, but we have to get a jewel shard out of him. Miyoga is going to go into his throat and retreive it." Sango said. Kilala didn't understand that the jewel shard had changed Buyo from an ordinary house cat to one like her. "Kilala, I'm sorry, but Buyo is not going to be the same as you when we get the jewel out." Kagome said softly. Kilala started to whimper and Buyo tried to comfort her but it was no use. The group all sighed in unison at what had to be done. Miyoga said that they might give Buyo and Kilala one more day to spend with eachother. Kagome agreed and told Buyo that he'd have one day with Kilala and then he had to go home. Kilala and Buyo flew off together to a nearby forest so they could be alone. Sango said that Kilala will keep her word on returning Buyo. Kagome had faith in Kilala, but not Buyo. What if Buyo didn't agree to come back with her? InuYasha said even if he was going to resist they could still find him because he had the jewel shard. Kagome still felt bad that her cat was going to be torn apart from his love. She felt that she had some how betrayed Kilala. The next morning Kilala flew back. Kagome didn't see Buyo and screamed in terror. What she had feared had come true! Then Kilala meowed to get her attention and had shown Kagome that Buyo was on her back! "How did he change?" Kagome asked.  
Sango stepped out and said that Miyoga had traveled with them and that they agreed that first thing in the morning he'd retrieve the jewel shard. Kilala kissed Buyo one last time and purred her goodbye. Buyo rubbed up against Kilala and kissed her farewell. Kagome carried her cat back to her world and told the group she would be on in three days. Kilala knew that she had to give up Buyo, but she didn't tell them that she didn't give up all of him. She was carrying his children at that very moment. 


End file.
